


Cold Mornings

by tempus_ut_luceant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporarily Unrequited Love, We all know what jacket I am talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_ut_luceant/pseuds/tempus_ut_luceant
Summary: The only remedy to a cold morning is Poe’s leather jacket, only if Poe would realize it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Cold Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this was a wip for about 9 months, so i hope y’all enjoy the final product!! from my tumblr at tatooinetraders !!

It was a cold morning on the Resistance base. Just like the day before, and the day before that. Of course the heating system had to break in the middle of the colder months. The middle of the day was great and the nights were bearable with an extra blanket, but waking up and leaving the bed was dreadful.   
Y/n got out of bed for two reasons and two reasons only. The first was being that she was a commander. The second had to do with a certain Commander: Poe Dameron. He brought a warmth to y/n’s cheeks every single time that they spoke. She was thankful that the cold already added a little pink to her cheeks. Now that y/n was awake and ready to have her warm cup of caf, she ventured to the dining hall.

“Good morning, darling,” Poe winked at you as he sat down. He was dressed in the iconic leather jacket and while his hair was still a mess from sleeping, he was able to pull it off. Even though he was just the person that y/n wanted to see, she was in a perpetual state of annoyance when she was cold.  
“What’s good about it, Dameron?” y/n said as she nursed her warm caf and held it close to her face to feel the steam. Poe laughed and waved Finn over to join them as they ate.  
“Good-” Finn started to speak, but y/n cut him off.  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. The morning is not good. It never is.” y/n shivered as she spoke. Both Poe and Finn looked at each other with raised eyebrows.   
“What in the Maker makes the morning not well?” Poe asked as he ate.  
“You wanna know what makes the morning not well? It is always so kriffing cold in the morning and I am getting tired of it.” Y/n sassed out like a moody teenager. “I am going to honestly find someone to do something about it.”  
Both Finn and Poe laughed and the conversation continued until Poe was called by BB-8. He left the table following the droid into the hangar where he stayed all day doing routine check ups on a few X-Wing’s and helped train a few new pilots. Y/n was working alongside Leia in the command center helping her with whatever she needed. Finn tagged along to keep y/n company as she ran all over the base. While she was a Commander, she loved doing odd jobs whenever she had the chance. It kept her busy and kept her mind off of Poe. She loved hanging out with him, but he was oblivious to her feelings. Finn and Leia knew of these secrets of course, but y/n made them swear that they would not tell Poe.  
\----  
That evening at dinner y/n and Finn were sitting next to each other talking about the droid malfunction that they had to deal with today when y/n saw Poe enter across the room. He had his orange flight suit halfway on with the arms tied around his waist along with an undershirt and that damned jacket.  
“Maker, Poe, you look kriffing good in that jacket! And so warm!” y/n said under her breath and Finn burst out laughing.   
Poe made his way over to the table and while sliding into the seat across from them asked “What are you guys laughing about?”   
“Oh,” Finn said while his laughter subdued, “Nothing, nothing. Just laughing at y/n because she hates the cold.” This wasn’t completely wrong. Y/n hated the cold and really wanted Poe’s jacket for warmth, but also because it was his.  
Poe smiled and responded, but he felt pained. Y/n didn’t make eye contact during this part of the conversation and Poe was upset that she would not look at him, but y/n was not looking at him because she knew that she would blush if she made eye contact with him. Finn and y/n kept glancing at each other for the rest of the meal and Poe noticed. It was also full of y/n and Finn dropping subtle hints and Poe did not pick up on any of them. He felt excluded from what was transpiring in front of him. He thought that there was something going on between Finn and y/n. He couldn’t believe that his two best friends would keep secrets from him, especially if it was because they were in a relationship. While he really wanted to be happy if they were together, deep down he was jealous. Dinner took a turn and everyone felt awkward. Y/n was the first to excuse herself from the meal and she used the excuse that she was tired and just wanted to sleep. Finn realized that she was not just tired from today’s work, but tired of dealing with the oblivious Poe.  
“Goodnight, Finn,” y/n said before turning to Poe. “Goodnight, Flyboy.” Even though she was annoyed with him, she always loved to banter with him.  
“See you in the morning, y/n,” Finn said as she stood up. She waved before heading out the door and gave a half smile to Finn as he nodded slightly to acknowledge her.   
“Finn, what is going on with y/n?” Poe asked. “She has been avoiding conversation with me lately. Did I do something?”  
Finn sighed, “It is what you didn’t do.”  
“Then tell me what I didn’t do! Come on Finn, what is going on?”  
“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry. I do not want to break y/n’s trust.”  
Y/n’ trust? Poe thought to himself. Why in the galaxy would y/n not trust him too? Poe started to rack his brain for an explanation, but before he could come to any conclusion Finn interrupted his thoughts.  
“I think that I am going to head out too. Night, Poe.” Poe smiled back and wished him a good night. 

The second that Finn had left the room, Poe put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. His two best friends left him sitting here confused and exasperated. He wanted to know why y/n and Finn left him out of their conversation. If y/n was just going on about the cold mornings, why couldn’t he be a part of the discussion? He loved to heckle her about the mornings because of it. He even looked forward to breakfast because y/n gave her unfiltered opinion on how much she hated it. Poe thought that she looked cute when she held her cup of caf close to her face. He loved that she was authentically herself in the mornings. She wasn’t putting on a show for her superiors or being the perfect leader for her squadron and that is what Poe loved about the cold mornings. His thoughts continued to come up with reasons why he was feeling this way. Some were logical, some were not. It was not until the room was empty and he was alone with his thoughts that he decided that he needed to talk to y/n.

He wasn’t going to be able to sleep until he did. He rushed across the base and banged his hand on her door. He pleaded that she was still awake or at least that she would hear the noise and come to the door.   
Y/n heard the knock and rolled out of bed. She did not know why there was a knock at the door, but she was concerned that there could be a threat and that she was needed. Although she was in a light state of sleep and felt groggy, she moved to the door quickly. Y/n rubbed her eyes attempting to wipe the sleep away as she opened the door. Uponing opening y/n saw Poe standing there nervously running a hand through his hair. Y/n did not know if she was still dreaming or if Poe was really standing there.  
“Uh, Poe, it is the middle of the night. What are you doing here?” y/n queried.  
“I just need to talk to you.” Poe said reassuringly as he reached out and put his arm on y/n’s shoulder. The touch jolted y/n out of her sleepy state and was now fully aware of the situation at hand. Instead of inviting Poe in, y/n remained in the doorframe.   
“Go ahead and talk,” y/n said softly. Poe immediately started talking the second y/n gave the command.

“Y/n, why won’t you confide in me? You know that you can tell me if you and Finn are together or something? You guys are my best friends and I will support you. Or if you are just complaining about the cold mornings, why can’t you tell me about it too?” Poe asked and begged.  
“Finn and I are not together. The reason why I can’t talk to you about this is because each morning I have to wake up in this freezing cold base just to see the guy who doesn’t like me back sitting across from me. I am sorry that you are so miserable.” y/n snapped. Poe froze and his mouth fell slightly open. He could not comprehend what y/n just said. He did not respond, but instead just stared at y/n.  
“Seriously, Poe. I just confessed my feelings for you and you can’t even respond. I am just going to go to bed.” y/n closed the door and Poe was left standing outside the door. After a few minutes, Poe reached up to knock, but he stopped himself. He wasn’t quite sure why he was feeling this way. Y/n was always the light in his day. Whenever he went on tough missions where he wasn’t sure if he could do it, he thought of y/n. When Kylo Ren was looking into his mind, he thought of y/n and how he never confessed his feelings. Right now he asked himself why he did not say anything when he came back. The conclusion that he came to back then was that there was no way that his friend would want their relationship to be anymore than that. He valued their friendship and did not want to put y/n in an awkward position if she didn’t feel the same or if he were to die in the middle of a battle. The thought of hurting her was something that Poe could not stand and realized that he has been causing her more pain than he even knew. It was at this moment that he knew what he had to do.

The next morning y/n rolled out of bed wrapping the blanket around her as she prepared for the day. She did not want to get up and deal with what happened last night. She put herself out there just to get nothing in return. The only person that she wanted to talk to was Finn and she had to leave her room to do so. She mustered up the courage and opened the door and threw the blanket onto the bed as she exited. She paid no attention to the floor as she left, but when she took her second step her foot hit something. Y/n looked down to see what she stepped on and what she saw shocked her. She saw a handwritten letter on top of Poe’s leather jacket, folded neatly. Y/n picked up both and walked back into the room. She sat down and read the letter with the jacket laid neatly across her lap. Y/n loved how some of the letters were smudged and how she could tell that some of the grease that was left on his hands had made its way onto the paper. She knew that Poe always worked on his X-Wing when he was stressed. After reading the letter y/n noticed that tears were on her cheeks and she smiled. She pulled the jacket off of her lap and put it up to her face. She breathed in the scent and felt a type of warmth that she never experienced before. Y/n pulled the jacket around her shoulders and hugged herself. It was a little big, but it instantly made her forget about the cold air circulating the room. Stuffing the letter into the pocket, y/n rushed to find Poe.

Y/n was now glad that her feelings were finally out in the open, but she never predicted that her hatred for the freezing dawn would force it out of her. As she rushed through the hallways to find Poe, she ran into BB-8 and Finn.  
“Woah, slow your roll BB,” y/n laughed as the droid rolled around her legs. He beeped excitedly and Finn looked confused at the exchange he was witnessing.  
“Y/n, would you care to explain what you are wearing?” Finn asked, gesturing to Poe’s jacket.  
“I think BB can explain that for you,” y/n laughed while rubbing BB-8. “You want to take me to Poe now?” y/n asked the droid. He beeped happily and led the way.  
Finn was left standing dumbfounded, but quickly caught up to the pair. Y/n was not surprised when BB-8 led her to the launch bay. Why she did not head there first, she would never know, but upon arrival she spotted Poe sitting in the cockpit messing around with some of the controls on the dashboard. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and a prominent shadow along his jawline. His cheeks were stained with tears from hours ago. As y/n approached Poe she smiled and put her hands into the pockets and pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders.  
Poe did not hear y/n approach and continued working absentmindedly. He was so focused on his thoughts, that he was not paying attention to the panel he was modifying, or anything else in that case. Y/n stood by the ship for a few moments questioning if this was the right time to confront Poe about the letter and the jacket. After a few arguments with herself, she figured that this was the time. At least if it did not go the way she wanted, it would just be another thing to add to her list of why she hated the mornings.   
“Good morning, Flyboy,” y/n said, getting Poe’s attention.  
“And what is so good about it?” Poe mumbled. He did not really want to talk to anybody, except for y/n, so he dismissed the greeting.   
“Iother didn’t realize that you also didn’t like mornings,” y/n said when Poe didn’t look up with his response. Looking up quickly, he finally realized who was talking to him. When he looked down he saw y/n standing there with a silly smile on her face and Poe’s jacket hanging off her shoulders he jumped out of the cockpit. He clamoured over to y/n and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Y/n the longing from Poe as he pulled her closer. They kissed as if this were their last breaths. Something about the realization that they had yet to explain themselves, and the need to breathe, pulled them apart.  
“Y/n, I love you and I am sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.” Poe said with his hands on the still on each side of y/n’s face.  
“I love you too,” she responded “and your warm jacket too”.  
Their eyes were red and watery, but unlike the previous night, they were happy tears. They pulled each other into a warm embrace and savored the feeling. No longer did the cold bother y/n because her heart was warm with Poe by her side.  
Finn stood back by BB-8, smiling, relieved that his two friends finally put two and two together and exclaimed, “So I guess the mornings aren’t so bad after all.”


End file.
